


Cold Shoul-- I Mean, FrostHawk.

by Starkvenger (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Frostwinter - Freeform, Hurt Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Odin's A+ Parenting, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Survival, Teamwork, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS WORK HAS BEEN ABANDONED. SRRY...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God Of Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelgardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgardian/gifts).



Loki walked down the long hallway, his long green cape swishing behind him as he strode down on the gleaming floor, large marble columns surrounding him. Huge windows decorated with tales of battle and victory in stained glass colored him in light, making him appear to be pink, orange and green all at once.

The god rolled his eyes as he walked, helmet held out beside him. Loki soon came into the throne room, where his  ~~father~~  Odin sat on his throne, eyes closed in thought. The trickster did his best to keep quiet at he walked, but his boots clicked on the marble and echoed through the chamber, waking Odin from his sleep.

"Loki. What are you doing out?" the god asked, standing up from his throne.

Loki rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to have to explain himself to this old fool. "I am going for an evening stroll All-father." he said calmly, it taking all his will power not to spit at the last words, really not wanting to get thrown back into the dungeon after only two days of freedom.

"Then Thor shall accompany you." Odin replied, sitting back in his throne of gold. 

Loki wanted to protest, tell him that Thor wouldn't appreciate the beauty of the Asgardian gardens, but it was too late. The all father had already sent a guard to find his not-brother. "Thor shall accompany you on your walk until you come back to the castle. At no time are you to leave his side." the god warned, staring at loki with his good eye. "Do you understand?" he asked.

Loki understood, but that didn't mean he liked it. It was just like when they were children. Thor would clumsily follow him through the gardens, accidentally stepping on the flowers with his big feet, crushing them and destroying their natural beauty. Or he'd get distracted while Loki would try and teach him about which plants were alright to eat or good for potions, and run off to spar with the Warrior's three.

Not that Loki would complain, after all it gave him a chance to be alone and study his magic.

The trickster's thoughts were pulled from him as laughter filled the halls, along with a joyful Thor.

"Ah, Brother! All-father says we are going to the gardens! Just like when we were children correct?" he asked, walking over the the god, mjolnir ever-present in his large hands. Thor wrapped his arm around the trickster, squeezing him tightly. "Lead the way Loki, so that we may bask in the joyous glow of the gardens!" he practically yelled, always too happy.

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled the thunderer's arm off of him, straightening his armor and cape. "Fine Thor, but you must be quiet. Your constant babbling gives me a headache." he grumbled, taking the lead as Thor walked swiftly behind.

* * *

 

Once at the gardens, the gods walked through a large gateways covered in vines and onto golden steps.

Butterflies fluttered gracefully around them, while water from a nearby lake glistened in the evening sunlight. A swan swam gently on the waved of the lake, and all kinds of flowers and plants grew peacefully around them, entangling around stones and growing in harmony. 

Loki looked around happily. This had always been one of his favorite places to visit, he and his mother would come here when he was a boy and they'd sit on the steps by the pond and feed the many birds, or they would practice magic together, the one thing that really connected the trickster to his adoptive mother. 

The gods walked over to a large gazebo which had rich  green vines entangling it's pillars, mixing with the golden details engraved into the marble. Loki sighed happily as he took a seat, pleasant memories coming back to him so vividly he felt he could almost reach out and touch his mother's skin, hear her soft, loving voice, and the light smell of jasmine that always accompanied her.

It brought a tear to the god's eye, looking around at the place he had loved so much for so long.

Thor looked around, trying to be quiet as he took in his surroundings. He understood why loki loved this place, it was where he and Frigga had spent all their time. All Thor had wanted to do when he was younger was fight.

The thunderer looked to his brother, noticing he god tearing up. "Brother, are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Loki gave him a dismissive wave and wiped his eyes, standing up. "Yes. If you'll excuse me." he said, walking over to the large pond before them. The god slipped off his boots, along with tall green socks and sat them beside him. He then took a seat on the steps beside the water and stuck his feet in slowly, the cool water refreshing him.

The god let out a content sigh, having missed this from his youth. He could almost hear the laughing of his younger self, almost hear the beautiful voice of his mother as she would sing, allowing her and him to dance joyfully to it.

"We all miss her." Thor said, beginning to take off his own boots as well.

"I know."

Thor sighed, knowing the loss of their mother had been hardest on Loki. "I'm going to Midgard tomorrow." he said, slipping his own feet into the water as he took a seat next to his brother.

"Hmm." the god replied, staring at the clear glistening pond.

"Yes, so your'e going to have to behave yourself." 

"You say that as if I am a child." 

"Well, it's just-"

"It's just that I'm the bad guy and cant be trusted alone, is it?" 

"No, Loki I wasn't-"

"I don't need your pity, Brother. I am not a child, and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, without getting into trouble." Loki sneered, standing up.

"Loki please-"

"No, Thor, I am done here." the trickster said as he pulled on his boots, walking back up the golden path. 

Thor sighed and stood up, pulling on his own boots as he picked up Mjolnir and ran after his brother.

* * *

The Next morning, Thor was in the stables grooming his horse, Gladr, when Loki rode up. "Your'e up early." the trickster said calmly, climbing down from his steed.

"I have to be. I am going to see Lady Jane today." Thor replied, running a brush gently down the brown horse's mane.

"I don't know what you see in those mortals. They're weak and fragile, and all they do is fight with one another. They need to be ruled." he replied casually, un-hooking Sinir's reins and hanging them up.

This was the only time he and Thor ever got along, when they were caring for horses. They had both loved the majestic steeds since they were young, Loki _slightly_ more than Thor. 

 "You shouldn't say that. You never know," Thor said, climbing onto Gladr's back. "You may just come to like a midgardian someday. After all, Love is always in the air." he warned, smiling as he galloped out of the stables, a loud "HUZZAH!" being shouted as he galloped down the bridge.

Loki rolled his eyes and took the saddle off his horse, muttering to himself. He kissed the gentle beast on the nose and led it into a pen, walking out and closing it behind him.

As he walked back towards the palace, he began to think about his brother's words. "Fall in love with a midgardian?" he shook his head. "Never." he told himself as he strolled.

~

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES: i realize that is not the name of EITHER of their horses.  
> SHUT UP ABOUT IT.
> 
> Also, Hope you enjoy Loki.... hehe  
> (inside joke, don't try to understand.)


	2. The Winter Soldier

It had been a month since Bucky had moved into Avengers Tower, but he was still trying to get used to his new surroundings. Everyday at 8 am on the dot, Steve would come into his room and wake him up, asking if he'd like to go jogging. Most of the time he'd say no, but today he said yes.

The soldier got a look of pure joy on his face before walking out of the room happily, leaving Bucky to get dressed. "That man is too excitable." he said to himself, getting out of bed and walking to his dresser. 

 ~~Howard~~   _Tony_ Stark had set him up a room, trying to make it as homie as possible. Bucky didn't really care. He pulled out a black shirt and jeans, slipping them on. He then walked over to his closet, his feet gliding across the warm carpet floor and pulled out some sneakers, shoving them on his feet.

Bucky then opened his door and walked into the kitchen, where a cup of coffee was already waiting for him. he grabbed the mug swiftly, walking over to the rest of the team. 

"Hey Buck." Clint said, flashing him a mischievous smile as he shot a spoonful of jelly at him, the assassin blocking it flawlessly with his arm. "Great Barton, now you got jelly in the circuits. That's gonna be hell to clean out." he grumbled, drinking his coffee as he walked past the archer, smearing the jelly on his shirt. 

"Hey! This shirt is brand new!" Clint groaned, getting a bunch of laughs from the rest of the table. Bucky smirked, walking over to the counter. "Should'a thought of that before you shot it." He set his coffee down and grabbed a paper towel, attempting to clean out the rest of the goop so his arm wouldn't lock up.

Steve jogged up beside the soldier, smiling at him. "You ready sleepyhead?" he asked, walking to the sink and getting a glass of water. Bucky rolled his eyes, continuing to try and clean his arm.

"Why do you even need a drink? You haven't gone running yet." he grumbled, setting the now sticky rag on the counter.

"Actually, i just ran a lap around the tower."

"So I don't have to go running then?" 

"Nice try." 

"Worth a shot." 

Bucky chuckled hoarsely, taking one last sip of his coffee. Steve pulled lightly on his arm, eager to have a running buddy that could keep up with him. "I'm coming, I'm coming..." Bucky said with mock dread.

Although he didn't remember EVERYTHING about Steve, he knew the basics. He grew up with him, he used to be a twig, he was stubborn, and he was his best friend. Bucky smirked as he insisted they take the elevator, Steve rolling his eyes as he stepped inside.

Soon they reached the bottom, making their way through the lobby. They were greeted by some fans, going to Steve of course, paying no mind to Bucky. Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve greeted them with smiles, signing autographs and taking pictures. Bucky sighed and walked to the front door, knowing he'd be caught up for a minute. After all, "He's a superstar now..." he said to himself, opening the door. 

Bucky stepped out into the warm morning sunlight, the fresh air refreshing him. He sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. The soldier then began walking down the sidewalk, knowing Steve could and would catch up to him.

As Bucky made his way down the unusually not-crowded streets of New York, he heard the captain's voice calling for him. He smirked and broke into a dash, leaving the soldier to catch up. "Wait! Bucky, Wait!" Steve shouted, chasing after his friend. Bucky made a hard left and turned around the corner, climbing up a ladder. 

Hey, he had to keep Steve on his toes somehow. 

He climbed quickly up the ladder and flipped onto the roof, sprinting to the edge. He had done this hundreds of times while on missions, and once or twice for- whats the word? Fun! that's it!

The ex-assassin shook the thoughts from his head and leaped onto the next rooftop, looking behind him to see Steve running after him, a big smile on his face. "Oh, Think you can get away from me? I'm Captain America!" he shouted, making Bucky laugh. 

He turned and jumped off the roof onto a fire escape, rattling the metal as he landed. He then ran down the various steps, landing on the ground with a thud. The soldier was close behind, and gaining ground. Bucky smiled as he ran across the street, almost getting hit by a truck in the process. He made his way into Central park, where he climbed up a tree.

The man sat quietly, trying to catch his breath as he saw Steve run into the park. "Bucky?" he called out, walking under the tree.

Bucky took his chance and leapt from the tree, landing on top of the man and sending them rolling down the grassy hill like a pair of second graders. By the time they had stopped rolling, both of the men were covered in grass stains and sweating like crazy. 

Steve sat up and laughed, loud and deep. It was the kind of laugh that made anyone that heard it happy, and that included Bucky. He smiled and began laughing too, something he hadn't done in a _long_ time.

Bucky sat up, shaking the grass and twigs out of his hair. "Hey, Come 'ere". Steve said, standing up. He pulled Bucky to his feet and walked over to a large black backpack he had had on him when they started rolling, now tossed carelessly to the side. Steve picked it up and slung the bag over his shoulder, walking to a bench. 

The soldier patted the wooden bench for his pal to sit next to him, and Bucky did so without question. He pulled out a sketchpad and pencils, along with a small loaf of bread. "I'm gonna draw some pigeons, would you like to feed em?" he asked, tossing the loaf into Bucky's lap. 

 Bucky shrugged and stood up, crushing the stale bred and dropping it onto the sidewalk. Soon, small birds began to gather, and Steve told him to drop some more. "Alright, alright..." he said, crushing more for the small creatures.

Steve began scribbling away, looking up at a pigeon every once in a while as more began to gather around him.

"I'm gonna go look around." Bucky said, setting the loaf on the bench. Steve nodded, already to invested in his work. Bucky shook his head and smiled, running his fingers through his hair. The wind whistled through his ears, and the sun shined brightly on the park, creating an nearly perfect day.

Bucky chuckled at the sight of Steve, the various bright trees surrounding him, along with the mob of pigeons.

The ex-assassin walked down the sidewalk, passing children and animals alike as he walked, enjoying the fresh air and the sunshine. "Is this honestly how people spend their time?" he asked himself, having spent his only ever free time training or frozen. "Strangely relaxing." he thought, smiling at some kids who were chasing a ball across the sidewalk.

As Bucky watched the children happily, he bumped into a woman in a red dress. She fell back, only for Bucky to catch her at the last moment. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, and her hair glistened a soft gold under her red sunhat. "Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I was just trying to keep up with the kids.." she trailed off as he helped her up, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Thank you mort- I uh- Sir." she said, nodding to him and chasing after the kids. Bucky sighed and continued walking, only to be interrupted by Steve jogging up behind him. "On your left!" he said, catching up. 

"What?" 

"Nevermind..." 

"I saw that mister." Steve said, nudging him.

"What?" Bucky asked, confused as to what he was referring to.

"That pretty dame. I saw you help her up." the soldier said with a smile.

"Yea, so?" Bucky asked.

"So..."

Bucky shook his head.

"Do ya like her?" 

Bucky thought for a moment, about her figure, her eyes, her shining hair, the odd way she spoke.

"No."

"What? but she's a beautiful gal." 

"I don't like girls." 

"But I saw you date plenty of girls when we were younger." 

"That was all for show. People weren't very accepting of my kind in the 40s Steve. You know that." 

Steve shook his head, cause he had known that. And had learned it the hard way.

"We should get back to the tower." Steve said, patting Bucky on the back. Bucky nodded, and they set off back to the looming structure that towered above New York City. As they walked, they talked about all kinds of things, such as sports, what new things they had tried, (obviously Steve had tried more) and what their favorite things about the new world were.

"I've gotta say the variety of foods nowadays." Steve said with a chuckle as they rode in the elevator.

"Nah, It's the internet for sure. Makes things soooo much easier." Bucky replied as the machine dinged and the elevator doors opened. The soldiers stepped inside the penthouse and were greeted with their usual greetings. 

Bucky nodded and sighed, walking out onto the balcony. 

He watched the crowded streets below, and looked around to the very, _very_ different world he lived in now. Along the way they had talked about old crushes, and Bucky couldn't really say anything for it because he hadn't really met any guy he connected with, not even Steve. 

"You'll find one." Steve said, walking up behind him.

"What?" Bucky asked, turning to face him.

"I know you Buck, and your thinking about who could ever like a guy like you. And I'm saying, you'll find someone, eventually."

"Hmm." Bucky replied, resting his head on his arm.

~

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd love to hear what you think of the story!  
> -  
> Loki, you better apologize to Steve for the furnature...  
> I FIXED IT OK.  
> -  
> Anyways, be sure to Kudos if you liked it, and I love to hear from you guys so comment what you thought!


	3. Love Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bleh  
> KEN YOU RUSHED ME.
> 
> -grumbles-
> 
> DONT ASK WHO KEN IS THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE.
> 
> :3

In a crystal cavern resting on the branches of of Yggdrasil, enormous crystals sprouted from the encrusted walls, reflecting light and bending it to make spectacular arrays of color. Gemstones covered the walls, their sharp edges jutting outward like swords. The crystals gleamed in the light that seeped into the cavern, making them appear to glow and glisten.

A pathway lead up to a crystalized throne, and atop it sat a queen, her hair a glistening gold. Her skin was as soft as silk, her eyes the color of the ocean. She sat upon her throne in a dazzling ruby-colored dress, almost shimmering like the walls around her.

The hound of hooves galloping echoed through the cavern, alerting the woman of a visitor. As they drew nearer, the queen stood, readying herself for anything that may come.

A brown horse galloped into her throne room, on top of him a sat a noble god, Thor to be exact. "My lady Freyja." he said, slowing his horse to a stop. "I wish to seek council with you." he said, climbing down. 

Freyja nodded, making a motion with her hands for him to follow her. "Most noble Thor, to what do I owe the pleasure of having the son of Odin All-father in my presence?" she asked, smiling kindly at the thunderer.

"It is my brother." Thor replied, taking off his helmet. "He has become...secluded of late, and I wish to find him a lover. I thought since you were the goddess of love, you may be able to help." he explained, following the queen. He was led into a smaller part of the cavern, where some things adorned the walls such as a shield or a banner.

 "Well, to do that first I would have to see who your brother's soul mate is." she told him, walking over to a large blue crystal in the center of the room. It was round-ish and looked like a table with a large indent. Freyja walked over to a wall that had been chiseled out and grabbed a vial of clear liquid off the shelf. 

"Here we are. This will allow us to see who his true love is." she explained, pouring the liquid into the crystal. "Do you have something of his?" she asked, holding out her hand. 

Thor hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was the right thing to do. He then thought about how happy Loki would be with the love of his life, and smiled. "Yes." he replied, pulling out a quill of Loki's. "Will this do?" he asked, handing it to her. 

Freyja looked up at the object, nodding and dropping it into the liquid. The crystal bowl began to smoke, changing from a dark purple to a rose color, then to a lime green. The queen waved away the smoke, right into Thor's face. The thunderer coughed, trying to back away from the smoke. 

"There we are." Freyja said as the smoke cleared. 

It the liquid it showed a man with long dark hair with a metal arm, walking down a sidewalk with-

"Is that Steven?" Thor asked, pointing to the blonde man beside him. Sure enough, Steve was there beside him, laughing as they walked into Avengers tower. 

Thor gave the image a quizzical look before it disappeared, the liquid turning a dark blue. "My brother's soul mate is a mortal?" he asked, watching the image disappear. "He's not going to like that. He doesn't even like Midgard." Thor said, looking to the queen for help.

Freyja sighed, rolling her eyes. "That is why I am here thunderer." she said, walking over to the shelf again. She rummaged through the various vials and powders set on the crystal shelf, the vials clinking together as she moved them. Eventually she found what she was looking for and pulled out a small vial of yellow powder. 

"Do you have anything else of his?" she asked, pouring the powder onto the dark blue liquid. Thor nodded and pulled out another quill, handing it to her. She dropped it into the liquid and it began to bubble, before emitting a bright light. "This spell will take away the trickster's magic, along with anything the mortal has that can be deadly." she said, waving her hands around the liquid.

"I shall put them in a place they will not be disturbed, and we shall see what happens." Freyja explained, Thor curiously watching her work.

"But my brother will not be harmed, correct?" he asked.

The woman shook her head, smiling at him. "I am the goddess of love, Thor. I do not wish to hurt anyone." she replied, turning her attention back to the image that slowly appeared.

"Ah. It has begun." she said as they watched a swirling, green mist envelop the two men, Loki as he studied spells at his desk, the other man as he stood on the balcony of Avengers Tower.

-

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before I get any hate for this, I'm not very fluent in Norse mythology, im more into Greek.  
> -  
> So, If i didn't describe the Goddess's dwellings correctly, IM SORRY.  
> Don't go chewing my ass off about it.  
> -  
> And LOKES. YOUR OBSESSED. YOU ARE LUCKY I LUV YOU CAUSE YOU AND BUCK ARE THE ONLY REASONS I'M RIGHTING THIS.  
> Also, short chapter, I know, but the next will be longer.  
> -  
> Anywho, If you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos and I'd love to hear what you thought of it, good or bad, so Comment what you thought!  
> <3


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Well...  
> Here we go...  
> Bucky and Loki Finally meet.  
> hehe  
> ~  
> This gon' be GUD....  
> ~  
> Enjoy!  
> ~  
> Sorry if they get a little OOC guys, they're a little difficult to write for.

~

Loki opened his eyes weakly only to be blinded by sunlight and a slowly disappearing green mist around him. "What?" he asked himself, his body aching. He sat up slowly, his head pounding. "Teleportation...and not by someone skilled." he said, recognizing the symptoms of the spell casted by someone who hasn't perfected it.

The trickster looked around him to find himself surrounded by large trees towering above him, their branches blooming with flowers and leaves. In the distance, he saw a large waterfall crashing onto some rocks, and what looked like a cave behind it. Cliffs surrounded him and large trees grew atop them, creating almost a barrier to close him in.

"Strange..." he said, standing up and looking around some more. There were various plants and bushes, and they seemed oddly familiar. "These are...Asgardian." he said, lifting a large leaf and turning it over. "Yes, definitely Asgardian." he said as the veins glowed a feint golden color. Loki sighed and thought of his room, readying himself for a teleportation spell.

 The trickster was startled when he heard a feint groan, turning around to see a man with greasy long hair, along with a metal arm. The man moaned as he opened his eyes, sitting up in the process.

"Fuuuuck...." he cursed, holding his head. "Wha- what happened..." he mumbled, looking around. The man noticed Loki, doing a double take as the god stared. Something about this man, he didn't know what, but something about him made Loki attracted to him. "Uhhhh...Hi?" the man said, waving his robotic arm. Loki shook himself from his trance, the spell disappearing around him. "Hello..." he replied, watching the man curiously.

"Uh, Do you happen to know why i'm here?" he asked, standing up. Loki shook his head, looking him up and down. "Well, do you know where we are?" the man asked. Loki had a feeling he knew, but he wasn't sure entirely. But hey, a hunch was a hunch. And he wasn't called the 'God Of Lies' for nothing.

"Asgardian forest." Loki said with mock confidence, unsure as to if he could trust this strange man yet. His aura reeked of Midgardian, but the trickster could also sense an underlying tension in the man. That meant trouble, and Loki was all about trouble.

"Whats an ass-guard-een Forest?" the man asked, pulling a twig out of his mop of hair. "And who are you?" 

Loki smiled inwardly. Good. He was curious. Loki loved being curious as well. "I, dear Midgardian, am Loki. Of Asgard." he replied, the familiar phrase feeling good on his tongue. "And it's not an Ass-guard you twit, it's _Asgard_. You know, realm of the gods." he snipped, crossing his arms. 

 "W-wait, did you say Loki?" the man asked, a confused look on his face. Loki nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Like, Thor's little bro?" the man asked. The trickster rolled his eyes, because _of course_ this mortal had heard of his brother. "Yes..." he hissed.

"Yea, the guy's real obnoxious." The man said, catching the god's attention.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked. No one ever talked bad about the thunderer, so this was strange for him. "You don't- You don't like him?" the god asked.

The man shook his head. "Nah, the guy's alright but he's annoying when i'm around him too long." the man replied, smiling slightly at him.

Loki smirked. He was beginning to like- "What's your name?" he asked. The man chuckled and told him, rubbing his neck. "Well Mr. Barnes, how do you know my brother?" the god asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh, well he's always around the tower." Bucky replied. "Yea, always really happy. Fun guys to be around, but too loud." Bucky said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Loki nodded, readying his spell again. He may like the midgardian's style, but he was probably here for a reason. Loki didn't really care. The man made him feel funny, and his chest ached as he got closer. The god readied his spell and closed his eyes, envisioning his study.

When he opened them, he was confronted by Bucky staring him straight in the face. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, startling the god. Loki stumbled back, tripping on his cape. He tumbled down into the grass, cutting his elbow on a rock. It burned, but it would heal in moments. "Whoa, you alright?" Bucky asked, holding out his robotic arm to help him up.

Loki scowled and pushed the man's hand away, picking himself up. "I'm fine." he replied bitterly. 

"What were you just doing?" Bucky asked, ignoring the god's snark.

"Teleportation." Loki replied, readying the spell again. He envisioned his room this time, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself in the same place. "What..." he whispered, looking at his hands. 

Then, he felt it. a magical barrier surrounding them. "Strange..." he said aloud, looking around. The spell was strong, but not natural. I had to be a potion. Loki racked his brain trying to think of a counter-spell, but couldn't think of anything. Only one thing came to mind. "...the ǫndsteinn..." he said, remembering something from one of his books. 

"The what?" Bucky asked, utterly confused.

Loki sighed. "The ǫndsteinn. it means soul stone." the trickster explained, moving his hand around to create an image out of mist. Seems that part of his magic still worked. "Anyways, the ǫndsteinn is an ancient relic hidden deep in the forests of Asgard. I read in one of my books that the stone is able to undo any spell, even the most skillfully crafted. It was lost long ago when an ancient traveler perished in the forest." he told the man, Bucky nodding in response.

"So, why do we need this stone thing?" he asked.

Loki sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Because," he said with a sigh. "My magic isn't working properly. And if someone is able to restrain my magic, there must be someone after me. Or us..." the god told him.

Bucky nodded, looking around. "Well, where is this stone exactly?" he asked, watching as a bird flew overhead.

Loki paused, trying to think. "My books said it is in a cave high upon the mountain of æðra, in a chamber where two halves are made whole." 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does THAT mean?" he asked, picking up a twig. 

"It means, we have to go to that mountain." Loki said, pointing to a large mountain looming in the distance.

"We- wait, I can come?" Bucky asked, a little surprized. 

Loki nodded, beginning to walk. "Yes, you could be useful. Come on, we have to find shelter for the night. It will be dark soon." 

Bucky smiled slightly and followed the god as they made their way into the forest.

~

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!  
> New Chapter!  
> yaaaay...  
> ~  
> Ok, so the plants in this chapter are all made up, just what I think Aesir plants may look and act like. 
> 
> The animals and plants and stuff are all made up, so i can really have them look and do whatever I want. 
> 
> lol i had to get creative with some names and mythology here...  
> So- don't take EVERYTHING from what i say is legend as actually true ok?
> 
> *FUN FACT: ǫndsteinn actually DOES mean soul stone. I looked it up.  
> *ANOTHER FUN FACT: æðra means fear.


	5. Into The Evergreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bucky travel deeper into the forest.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 

Loki walked through the tangle of plants, the large trees towering over the both of them as they made their way deeper into the forest. The god pondered where the stone could be hidden inside the mountain, and thought about the fact that neither god not beast had ever retrieved the stone successfully. Loki's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden and swift motion of someone pulling him backwards.

"What the Norns?!" Loki yelped, Bucky pushing him back forcefully. The man stood in front of him, sunlight gleaming off the metal that made up his arm. "How DARE you lay your hands on me, mortal!" the trickster said, falling backwards onto his backside. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow and pointed ahead of them, where a wide canyon was, a raging river at it's bottom. "You were about to fall in." he replied, his voice low and calm.

Loki rolled his eyes and gestured with his hand to construct a bridge. when nothing happened, he growled. "Damn dampeners..." he muttered, looking around. Bucky tilted his head with a sigh and began walking along the side of the canyon, scanning it. He disappeared through the brush, leaving the trickster to mope. 

Soon Bucky returned, his hair littered with twigs and leaves. "I found a land bridge we can cross." he said, pointing behind him. Loki took in a breath and nodded, following the soldier. As they walked, Loki's thoughts drifted, taking him away from the situation. He remembered his conversation earlier with his brother, and wondered if it could be true.

He caught himself staring at the mortal ahead of him, the curve of his back, the tone of his muscular arm and legs, how the metal of his other arm shone brightly in the sunlight and made you just- 

Wait. 

The god shook the thoughts from his head, looking to the ground ahead of him as he tried to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. It was unusual for him to get this flustered so easily.

* * *

The pair continued to walk for a while, eventually coming upon a large bridge made up of a fallen tree. It was old and covered in moss, and below it a raging river roared.

The tree was nestled in large black rocks covered in moss. They were jagged and rigged, creating footholds for the pair to hold onto. Bucky climbed up onto the tree and held out a hand for Loki to grab. The god glared at his hand, choosing instead to grab another foothold. He pulled himself up as Bucky backed away, hands up defensively. The trickster then proceeded to walk carefully across the bridge, arms out to balance himself.

 The god continued to walk across, concentrating on each step. Suddenly, he slipped on moss, his feet sliding out from under him and sending him tumbling towards the freezing water below. Loki braced himself to hit the cold water when instead he felt a warm pressure on his arm. He looked up to see Bucky holding onto him tightly, determination clear on his face. The soldier grunted as he began to pull the god back up, boots placed securely in a knot on the tree.

"I- got- you..." he grunted, pulling Loki up where he could grab onto the tree. Loki pulled himself up and sat on the log, breathing heavily. He stared at the man, who was panting and trying to unstick his boot from the tree. 

"You...You caught me." he whispered, memories from when he let go of Thor and fell into the void flashing in his mind, making him shake. "You actually caught me." he said, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Bucky looked up and smiled a little, nodding. "Yea. Couldn't let you fall in." he said, putting his boot on his foot. The soldier stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow, holding out his hand for the god to take it. Loki swallowed the bile rising in his throat and took his hand, allowing himself to be heaved to his feet. "Lets go. Sooner we find that stone, sooner we can go home." Bucky said, motioning for Loki to move. He walked across, being extra careful this time and finally jumped down onto the grass below, still somewhat in shock.

 As they continued, Loki found himself thinking more and more of the soldier. He couldn't get the image of Bucky's bright brown eyes staring at him as he gripped his arm tightly, a sure sign he wasn't gonna let go- he wasn't gonna let Loki fall.

He once again was so lost in thought that he bumped into the mortal in question, shaking him back to reality. "What, what is it?" he asked, looking around. BUcky chuckled, pointing to the sky. 

"Oh. It's getting dark. We should find somewhere to camp for the night." Loki said, looking around. In the distance he spotted a rugged inlet that resembled a cave. "Over there." he said, pointing to it. "That should take us about twenty minutes to reach." the god told him, taking the lead. Bucky nodded and followed behind him, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. 

Loki looked ahead and kept out of his own mind, knowing Asgardian forests were very dangerous at night. His senses were on full alert as he passed every bush, rock, and tree. Along the way he would pick up branches and hand them to the soldier behind him to carry. "Firewood." he had muttered without thinking, passing the wood behind him. They soon reached the cave, the god peering inside to make sure nothing occupied it.

When the coast was clear, he walked inside, followed by Bucky, who set the wood they had collected down in the center. Loki smiled and sat near the wood, waving his hand over the stack. "Oh- right...i'm useless without magic..." he said, pulling his hand close to his chest. It was true, magic was the one thing he excelled in. He wasn't as strong as Thor or as good-looking as Fandral, he couldn't fight like Sif or hunt like the other warrior's three. Magic was all he had.

Bucky gave him a sideward smile, holding out his hand. "Here, lemme show you something." he said, lifting the god up. "I caught a glance of it was we were climbing up, but i think you'll want to see this for yourself." the soldier told him, pulling him to the edge of the cave. Outside the sun shone birghtly over the forest, glazing it in a golden glow that radiated for miles. 

The trickster was left speechless at the sight, the sun shimmering over the rocks of the mountains as it set, putting Loki's mind at ease. "In all my years...I have never seen anything more beautiful." he said quietly, getting a smile from Bucky.

The soldier stared at the god, his thin form, yet powerful body language that told him there was more than met the eye. His body curved and was muscular in various placed, even throughout his whole frame. He found himself gazing at the man, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched his tired eyes light up with joy.

"Me neither." he said with a smile.

 ~

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that BUcky wasn't talking about the sunset....  
> MWAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Also,hope you guys enjoyed! :)
> 
> Sorry for the inactivity guys!


End file.
